


My Ghost

by theblkdahlia666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Sam Winchester/OFC - Freeform, bobbysinger, deanwinchester - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblkdahlia666/pseuds/theblkdahlia666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had finally accepted that his life would never be normal, that he was destined to spend his days fighting alongside his brother. That he could never fall in love again. He finds out the hard way that sometimes destinies can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story starts in mid season 2.   
P.S - I seriously need to stop creating new stories and just focus on the ones I have. Can't help it. I have so many ideas I can't stop myself.

\------------------------------------------------

My ghost  
Where'd you go?  
I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me  
My ghost  
Where'd you go?  
What happened to the soul, that you used, to be?  
\- from My ghost by Halsey

 

~Sam POV ~

He sat at their table picking at his salad while Dean leaned against the counter flirting with their cookie cutter blonde waitress. Sam just shook his head and turned back to his laptop. He sighed deeply, already knowing he'd end up sleeping in the Impala again. 

He heard the jingle of the door behind him opening and closing and the sound of heavy boots stomping across the floor. He looked up to see a swirl of long dark hair as a girl rushed past his table. She sat down in the last booth in the restaurant with her back to him. He went back to his research and was just starting to concentrate when the door opened again. A man walked in and looked around before he spotted the girl sitting alone. "Babe c'mon." He walked up to her table and sat down across from her. From years of practice Sam automatically started to catalogue the mans appearance. He was dressed in jeans, a flannel button down and leather jacket. Huh. Sam turned to look at his brother for a second. The man was dressed almost exactly like Dean. Their conversation started to get louder until Sam could hear bits and pieces of it. 

"I don't care if your sorry you dickbag. Sorry won't make you go back and unfuck that girl." "C'mon baby it didn't mean anything, you know I love you. I was drunk and I missed you and-" Sam couldn't help the loud snort of laughter that burst from his mouth. The man looked up and gave him a mind-your-own-business look.  
He didn't hold back his look of disgust as he stared right back at him. Dean cut off their staring when he flopped back down in front of Sam. He was smiling like and idiot while showing Sam a piece of paper with a number scrawled across it. "So what'd you find out Sammy?" Sam glanced back at the fighting couple before he went back to the article he'd found. "So I found out that each victim had just recently separated from their wives at the time of their death. But, i also found out that 'separated' is apparently code in this town for getting kicked out on your ass for cheating. Another waitress came over to refill their coffees and Dean being Dean he stared at her ass when she walked away. God his brother really had no shame at all. "Okay so we've got 5 dead douchebags and none of the wives are responsible right?" Sam flicked to another webpage and turned it towards Dean. "I checked them all, no possession, witchcraft, crossroads deals, nothing. Someone or something else is doing this." Dean pulled out his phone and put it on the table. "Think we should call Bobb-" "It's over! Don't call me anymore James! Dean was cut off by the couples argument. He turned his head and we both looked in there direction. The girl got up to leave but the guy grabbed ahold of her arm and yanked her back. I automatically tensed and Dean let out a low growl. But before either of us could get up the girl pulled her free arm back and punched him squarely in the face. He immediately let go of her arm and grabbed his face, blood gushing from his nose. "You bitch!" He screamed at her but she was already walking away. Dean turned to look at me, his face full of shock. As she passed by our table he grinned and nodded at her in a sign of approval. She wasn't impressed. "What are you staring at?" I burst out laughing at my brother as his face went beet red. I couldn't help but sneak a quick glance at her when I heard she grab the door. Right before she yanked it open her eyes met mine and she flashed me a brilliant smile. I felt a flash of heat burn across my skin. I smiled back at her and she winked before throwing the door open and disappearing. 

I turned back to Dean still smiling and laughed at him again. The look on his face was hysterical, like he couldn't believe she had blown him off. "What's the matter Dean" Shut up Sammy.

\-----------------------------------

By the time we got back to the motel I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was beautiful and strong and the asshole had treated her like shit. I felt my myself getting pissed off all over again. God this is ridiculous, I don't even know her and chances are I'll never see her again. Man was I ever wrong. 

3 days and 1 more dead body later we we no closer to figuring things out when suddenly Cas showed up and told us "The threat had been dealt with" and refused to explain what or who had been responsible. Dean was pissed to say the least. "Dammit Cas, we spent a friggen week on this case and you're not even gonna tell us what-" "It's not of import. You have more pressing problems to focus on. Something is coming." With the sound of wings fluttering, he was gone. Dean was staring into the empty space where Cas had just been almost shaking with rage. "Cas! You son of a bitch!" Dean went into the bathroom and slammed the door so hard it rattled on the hinges. I was more concerned about the "Something is coming" comment so I was still putting the case in the win column. I didn't think that a person could even shower angrily but leave it my brother. I heard a series of bangs then the loud thud of him falling. "You ok?" "Shut up."

He came out and got dressed again and I immediately hung my head knowing what was going to happen. "Get up Sammy, were going for a drink." "Dean I-" "We're going little brother, so you might as well stop sulking." I knew arguing was pointless so I just grabbed the keys and went out to sit in the car. If I'd known then how this night would change my life forever I wouldn't even have waited for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot as a fever   
Rattling bones   
I could just taste it  
Taste it - From Sex on fire by Kings of Leon

Stoked was the only word I could think of to describe my brother right now. All because there was a bar close enough to the motel that he didn't have to drive to, meaning he wasn't gonna be counting the shots. Awesome. The bar was obviously modelled after and old saloon, complete with those swinging doors in the front. There's was rock type country music playing and people were mostly dress in jeans. You could tell that this place was the local drinking hole by the amount of people still in work clothes. Grease stained coveralls and construction boots were the uniform of most of the customers. 

Dean went in search of the bar while looked for a table. As far as roadside bars go this one wasn't that bad. It was clean and smelled ok, and from what I could see there were no bloodstains on the wooden floor. Man my life is weird. Dean sat across from and handed me a beer with a sly grin on his face. "Uh thanks. What's with you?" He kinda shrugged it off and then slammed down a shot in front of me. "Dude no, I'll leave the liver killing to you." He narrowed his eyes at me and stared me down. "God dammit Dean." Asshole. I threw it back an I had to admit I didn't really mind the burn of the whiskey. It sort of reminded me of simpler times, just hanging out with my brother after a simple hunt. Everything seemed to complicated now. 

The music cut off abruptly followed by the crackle of a microphone. "You people havin a good time ?!" Loud cheers erupted from the bar. "Good cause it's time to turn her on!" Dean and I just looked at each other while everyone else went nuts. It was like a super bowl party in here. I heard a whirring sound before the music came back on and watched as people started to head around a corner. I could see Dean trying to look uninterested but soon enough his curiosity got the better of him and he got up and followed the crowd. As soon as he passed the wall dividing to room his eyes went wide and a slow smile spread across his face. Without even looking in my direction he called me over. I went I stand beside him and I'm sure my face mirrored his surprise moments earlier. "Sammy I think maybe you should-" "There's no way in hell Dean." We watched as a group of mostly girls lined up. To ride the mechanical bull. I was just about to turn around and go Back to the table when I saw a mane of long dark hair. Dean must have seen her too cause he elbowed me in the stomach. "I know." I watched her like a creeper. Unlike most of the other girls here she wasn't strutting around half naked. She was wearing jeans and t-shirt and boots. She was surrounded by a group of girls and it sounded like she wasn't in line by choice. "You have to, we're celebrating remember." She rolled her eyes. "What could I possibly have to celebrate right now?" Another voice chimed in. "You're finally free of that asshole!" She tilted her head and thought for a moment before smiling. "Very true." 

The difference between her now and earlier was astounding. Her face had bee twisted with hurt and anger but now she looked... Radiant. And stunningly beautiful.   
Had it really only been a few hours? The change in her was remarkable. In my experience when a girl goes through something like that there's usually a certain amount of time set aside for ice cream and emotional music. Not this girl. She looked happy and free. How bad was this guy that just a few hours away from him made her feel like this? 

"Dude. Close your mouth." I realized I had indeed been full on open mouthed staring at her. My face blazed with heat and I turned away from Dean. Why was my brother always around when I embarrassed myself? The smart thing would be to turn and go back to the table but I couldn't seem to stop watching her. While I'd been staring the people in front of her had taken their turns and now it was hers. She stepped up with clear apprehension and took a deep pull on her beer before handing it off to one of her friends.   
I noticed that she took off her boots before she hopped up and swung her leg over. The bull started moving and she tightened her grip before throwing one arm up in the air. It was like time slowed down and everyone else in the room evaporated. Her hair flew around her wildly as she moved with a dancers grace. I could see her thighs tighten as she gripped the bull to stay upright. 

It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen and to my utter horror my body responded accordingly. I slowly shifted trying to be subtle but a quick glance at Dean and the smirk on his face told me I couldn't fool him. I spun and power walked back to the table so I could hide alone with my shame but of course my brother wouldn't let it go. He slapped me on the back and sat across from me. "C'mon Sammy, nothin to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly normal." I looked at him and spoke slow and quietly. "If you say one more word, I swear to god Dean I'll break your nose." I seemed to make myself clear enough because his expression changed from a douchey grin to shock in a flash. There was a awkward silence as he drank his beer. "You're right man, I'm sorry." "Just forget it." He pulls out his wallet. "No, I feel like an asshole. Let me get you another one." He got up and went to the bar leaving me to chastise myself now that I was alone. God I felt like I was 14 again and filled with uncontrollable urges. Dean came back and put 2 beers on the table throwing me an apologetic smile. "I'm gonna hit the head." He all but ran in the direction of the bathrooms. Okay. I was lost in thought when I heard a slight cough beside me. I looked up and froze. Holy shit. She stood in front of me with a shy smile like she was uncomfortable. "Um... Hi uh. I just wanted to say thank you. For the beer." She held up the bottle in her hand. I was confused. "Sorry I- what?" "Mind if I uh?" She gestured to the chair Dean had vacated. I stumbled over my words like a jackass. "Yeah, of course, please sit." Good job you desperate sounding loser. She looked directly at me in a way that was almost too intimate. "I went up to get one but the bartender said this was from you so thank you." I didn't understand at first. "Sorry I think he made a mistake, I didn't-." Oh you son of a bitch. "Im so sorry. You remember that guy I was with at the diner? He's my brother and I'm assuming he bought it and said it was from me." She eyebrows came together. "I don't get it. Why would he do that." I looked down to hide my flush but she saw it anyways. "Ohh." She blushed too and looked away. "Why didn't just you come talk to me?" "I uh didn't know if- I was- you know." Her face changed to disbelief and she let out a snort. "Are you kidding, how on earth could you possibly be worried you'd ever get turned down. I mean you're... and I'm just... me." She gestured towards me then herself. She had no idea how gorgeous she really was. I couldn't stop the laugh that bust from my mouth. "Tell me you know how stunning you are?" She blushed furiously as let her hair fall in front of her face. "I dunno about that." I leaned towards her over the table. "I do." She looked at me and her face softened into a shy smile. We both let out this awkward, nervous laughter that seem to set us both more at ease. "I'm by Kara by the way." She extended her hand to me. I took it and marvelled at how warm and soft it was. "Sam." "It's nice to meet you Sam." I couldn't hold in my huge smile and she laughed again. It was like music.


	3. 3

We ended up sitting at the table for hours, just talking. I never even noticed that the bar had slowly emptied. Dean was long gone back to the motel with a random blonde and the thought of sleeping in the Impala was more than a little unappealing. "What's wrong Sam?" "O-oh um... it's nothing." She tilted her head and gave me a cut the bullshit expression. "My brother brought someone back to our room." She blushed and looked at down. "Oh, yeah that's... um good I guess?" She said it like a question. The soft pink of her cheeks was enough to make my heart pound. "Um, if you want, I mean you can sleep on my couch. If you want to I mean." My eyes popped and my pounding heart started racing. She was looking anywhere but at me like she was unsure I would accept. I was way more than willing to go home with her. "Are you sure? I mean you don't know me." She straightened up and looked at me. "That's true but you seem like a good person and if not I can always shoot you." My eyes almost fell out of my head. She just smirked at me and stood up, holding her hand out to me. 

We walked to her place in a relaxed silence, it didn't escape my attention that she was still holding my hand. "So you'd shoot me huh?" That laugh made my stomach flip again. "You're in Texas Sam." She said it like it made all the sense in the world to carry a gun. Which in my experience it did. "Can I ask you something Kara?" "Sure." I didn't want to be rude but I honestly couldn't figure it out. "What the hell were you doing with that guy?" She grimaced and her hand tightened around mine like she wanted to make a fist. "I have no idea. The truth is I've been trying to figure that out myself for a while now. He wasn't always such a..." "A giant dick?" She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."

She had this cute little house that was painted a pale yellow and was surrounded by desert plants and cacti. It was warm and inviting, what a real looked like. "Beer?" She kicked her boots off and went into the kitchen. "Sure thanks." "Make yourself comfortable, I'm just gonna change." I sat on the couch and tried to relax but it was impossible. Just the thought of her changing made my head fuzzy. The place felt more like a cottage than a house, antique looking lamps and and paintings of the sea. Actually it looked more like a grandmothers home than a 20 something woman. 

I didn't notice her come into the room but she suddenly appeared beside me holding 2 bottles. She'd changed into a tank top and shorts and I had to look away to keep myself under control. She sat on the couch and folded her legs beside her. I sat down a little farther away than normal, I knew that if any part of her touched me I'd lose it. 

So we sat there with this sort of weird, tension hanging in the air. We kept sneaking glances at each other for a while until she spoke. "I'm gonna um, I'll be right back." She stuttered over her words and turned bright red before darting into the kitchen. I sat there for a moment thinking too hard. How was this so easy for some people (Dean)? Just grow a pair, get up and going all to her. I followed her into the kitchen where she was standing at the sink. She wasn't doing anything though, just standing there lost in thought. "Kara." She jumped a bit but didn't turn around. I walked up to stand behind her and with less than steady hands reached up to sweep her hair back over her shoulder. She sighed and put both hands on the counter. I took that final step closer to her putting the front of my body against her back. 

She turned her head to look at me with wide eyes and stepped back enough that she was pressed against my chest. I wasn't prepared for the surge of heat that flowed through me at her touch. She pushed me back enough so she could turn to face me and put her arms around my neck and whispered my name. It ignited something in me and before I could let myself overthink it I leaned closer covering her lips with my own. She let out a soft gasp and reached up to fist her hands in my hair. Her kiss was tentative at first, it felt almost like she was unsure of herself. 

She ran her hands down my back and clenched my shirt in her hands and tugged in different directions like she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. When I tightened my arms around her she shivered pulled back to look at me. Her cheeks were red and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. " I-I'm sorry I'm just not used- you're just..." She sighed deeply and leaned in to rest her forehead against my chest. I was confused. I mean she's just broken up with that asshole. They must have been sleeping together. "You mean you and that guy didn't...?" She pulled back with a snort. "No we did, it was just... oh god." She blushed fiercely and let her hair cover her face. "It's okay, you can tell me." I reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears and I could feel the heat from her cheeks on my fingertips. "He just wasn't like this, sweet and caring. To tell you the truth, after while it just kind of stopped mattering if I wanted to, ya know."  
Wow. And here I thought that guy was a loser before. I tilted her face up, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "He was an idiot. You are... you deserve everything." 

Her face became serious and I saw the uncertainty fade from her eyes.  
I felt her hands clench tighter for a moment before they relaxed against my lower back. She let out this soft groan and slid her hands up my back and tangled them in my hair. She pulled my face down and kissed me fiercely with a strength I didn't expect. The change in her was palpable, her timidity was gone and she pressed herself to me almost desperately. All my resolve fell away when I lifted her up she wrapped her legs around my waist.  
I didn't even notice how it happened but she had unbuttoned my shirt and was sliding off me. She snaked her hands under my shirt and was trying to pull it up, I didn't want to stop touching her but I managed to untangled us just long enough to pull it off. I felt disconnected from my body as I slid my hands under her ass and me. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming in short burst that left her breasts heaving inches from my face. I loosed my grip on her hips and slid my fingers up the sides of her shirt. Her eyes opened and she stared into my eyes as she took her hands from my hair and placed them over mine.  
She used my hands to slide her shirt up her sides, peeling her shirt up and over her head. Once she was certain I'd gotten the picture she dropped her hands to rest on the sides of my face. Her eyes blazed with a new determination and unhindered lust. I grabbed her hips again and ground them against my own. 

She leaned forward and I felt her breath wash over me hot and sweet. "I want you Sam. I'm gonna do what I want with you." The sound that escaped me was nothing less than obscene. She reached behind herself for a moment and slid off her bra. Before I could even touch her she was scrambling to undo my belt. She yanked it from me hard enough that my hips jumped with the movement. She laughed at my expression for a moment before I felt her untying my boots and pulling them off. For some reason the act of her sliding of my socks was more intimate than it should have been. Then I felt her fingers brush the sensitive skin below my navel. With steady hands she popped the button of my jeans and with maddening slowness she slid the zipper down. I lifted my hips enough that she could drag them down my legs and the relief was astounding. She dragged her bottom lip between her teeth and slid her hands up my chest, when she got to my neck she lifter her palms so that only her fingers touching me. She slowly ran her fingertips down my chest with feather light strokes. Her breasts were directly over my centre and she felt me twitch in response to her touch. 

Her smile was so seductive that I could feel the pulse of my blood between my legs. She brought her mouth to my ear with breathy whisper. "Are you clean?" I managed to nod and she moved her hands to mine. She locked her fingers around my wrists and pinned them to the couch on either side of me. I groaned deep in my chest when I felt her tongue dip into the base of my throat. I tried to keep my hands still but jerked in response when she dragged the tip of her tongue down my stomach. Her grip on my wrists loosened a fraction and she looked up at me with a silent question. I nodded again and felt her release my wrists. She slid her fingers under the waist of my boxers and started inching them down slow enough that I could force myself keep still. I lifted my hips again as she pulled them down. Just the warmth of her breath on my groin had me groaning like crazy. She hadn't even touched me yet and I was already breathing heavy! When she wrapped her hand around me my hips jerked forward reflexively seeking the warm friction of her skin. When she lowered her head I had to close my eyes, I knew that if I watched her I wouldn't be able to last. The feel of her mouth hot and wet sliding over me was almost more than I could take. Her hand was like silk as she stroked my length and touched all the right places. After about a minute I couldn't handle it anymore and as gently as possible pushed her back. Her mouth left me with a pop that left me dizzy and desperate to touch her. I pulled her up and slid my arm under her knees. I looked around for a second before she pointed down the hall. Then she reached down and did this sort of flicking thing with her thumb that had me scrambling to find her bedroom.


End file.
